


Happy ever after 镜像篇

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [33]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 如题，Chris版本的同梗镜像。





	1. Chapter 1

整件事始于Chris帮他的客户——或者该说是他前客户的孙女——保住了那个小农场没被银行收走。对于Chris来说，这只是最普通不过的日常工作，那女孩却抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

“我不会失去我祖母的房子了？”

“是的，它现在是你的了。”Chris看着她抽泣着在那个巨大的包里翻找纸巾，计算着再过多久请她离开才不算失礼。有时候他确实不理解为什么人们会忽然间情绪崩溃失控。

女孩终于找到了一张皱巴巴的纸巾，但已经晚了，眼线被泪水冲出了几道黑迹。她又擦了擦眼泪，终于收住了泪水。

“你根本没法想象这个对我有多重要。”她说，“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你，Wolff先生。”

“没必要，这是我的工作。我不需要感谢，或别的谢礼。”之所以特别强调，是因为之前真的有客户把一些农产品送来了办公室，Chris绝对不会重蹈覆辙，犯同一个错误了。“多谢你的心意，但我什么都不需要了。”

他点头，示意她可以离开了。女孩却没动，她看着他，眼睛忽然闪过一丝奇妙的光。

“但我必须谢谢你，”她说，笑容变得越发热切而跃跃欲试起来，“你说你不需要什么，但每个人都会需要一些东西，你只是还不知道。”

“你把对我最重要的东西还给了我，Wolff先生，我希望也对你投桃报李。这会是一个非常非常棒的礼物。”

Chris顿时变得非常警惕，他打算再重申一遍拒绝的说辞，但女孩已经站起来，脚步轻快地离去了。

这个小插曲很快就被Chris抛在了脑后。他照例完成了下午的工作，独自一人开车回家，在晚餐后例行检查了一遍房前屋后的监控，便返回了卧房。

他在入睡前过了一遍明天的行程，忽然又想起那个女孩，还有她说的话：每个人都会需要一些东西，你只是还不知道。

Chris冷静得接近漠然地想道，这个世界上对他来说重要的东西，他已经都拥有了，他还会需要什么呢？

Chris的生活里很少发生计划之外的事，他出门工作，回家，吃饭，睡觉，然后在几个小时后醒过来，出门开始一天的工作。周而复始，没有变化，没有惊喜，也没有意外，就像行星始终稳定有序地运转，这也完全就是他想要的那种生活。

但这个晚上必然是有些什么不同。在上半夜的某个时刻，Chris忽然从睡梦里惊醒过来。 

他首先感觉到的是自己的一些异样：他浑身发热，呼吸急促，心跳加快，这本该唤起他身体反射性的本能反应，进入一个警戒状态，但他的人却还瘫软着在原地不动，脑子里也是一团迷乱的云雾，像有人伸手进去对它做了点很了不得的事，让它产生了严重的问题，以至于暂时停摆了。这只是在Chris过去最严重的几次惊恐发作时才会有的情况。

过了好几秒Chris才意识到，有人在对他说话。

“你还好吗？”那个声音说，“天，你有点吓到我了，Chris，嗨，看着我。”

他一边说一边又摸了摸Chris的脸。Chris震惊地睁开眼睛，对上一双蓝眼睛。蓝眼睛的主人见他睁眼，也大大地松了口气。

“嗨，亲爱的，你总算回过神来啦，”他不由分说地凑过来给了他一个深吻。Chris惊得差点向后跌出去，实际上他没能动一根手指头，主要是被那个称谓震得完全动弹不得。“有那么几秒，我还以为你爽昏过去了，我刚才真的有那么棒吗？”

他语气里透出那么多的沾沾自喜，Chris不知道自己是不是该回答，或该怎么回答，他甚至都不知道这个人到底在说什么。他随即更加震惊地发现他是裸着的，那个正一脸理直气壮地挤在他身边（同时还在不停摸他亲他）的家伙也是，Chris脑子再次被震得一片空白。

发生了什么事？为什么他会在这个地方？为什么这个人要对他做这些事？这是一个什么离奇古怪的梦境吗？他要怎么才能醒过来——

在他脑子还是乱哄哄完全理不出一个头绪时，他身边那个家伙总算大发善心地放开了他，起身离开了床。Chris的目光下意识地跟着他，那人毫不在意地袒露着自己，还恬不知耻地回头朝他笑了笑。他半途中还停了一下，做了一个很奇怪的动作，Chris过了好几秒才明白到他是在把下身的那个安全套取下去。

安全套，Chris忽然明白过来，他终于意识到自己身上也黏糊糊的，他的腹部上还有一点可疑的白色液体，他后方也正处于一个被使用过的绵软敞开状态，还有一些油乎乎的什么东西正在渗透出来。

综合所有这些，结论显而易见：就在不久前，他，和这个男人，发生了性行为。

这个结论，还有所有的事实、证据，实实在在地把Chris彻底击垮了。

如果Chris还在他平常的状态，他应该迅速就从这个可怕的地方，这张可怕的床上逃出去了，但他并不是。所以当那个家伙很快从浴室去而复返，带着一块毛巾爬回床上，带着笑容靠过来，Chris只能茫然地看回去，完全不知该如何反应。

“你还好吗？”那人又问，但不等Chris回答，他就用那条软乎乎又热乎乎的毛巾给他擦了起来，接下来还仔仔细细地把Chris从头到……后面都擦了一遍。Chris不知道该怎么做，在他的人生里，从没有任何人告诉过他，当别人用一条热毛巾包住你的蛋蛋时你该做什么。

他觉得自己要疯了，这个梦也实在疯狂荒诞得超出了他的想象。

但这还不算完，当那个人试图往他后面那个地方抠挖擦拭时，Chris惊跳起来，“不要。”他说，这整个晚上终于发出了点声音。

那人很无辜地抬眼看着他，“亲爱的，那些润滑剂可不会被身体吸收掉，你也不喜欢一直有那些在里面，忍耐一下，好吗？”他按了一下Chris的大腿，示意他分开一点。Chris眼睁睁地看着他的手指没入了自己的体内，觉得脑子都要炸开了，他无法理解到底要什么人才能对另一个人做出这种事，还自然得好像已经做过了无数次。

在他陷入全然的茫然和混乱这几分钟里，那个人的清理工作也完成了。他又离开了一会，Chris心里有一个声音在说着，赶快趁着这个机会离开这个房间，以免接下来的事情进一步演变到他更加无法理解的方向去，但另一个声音却合理地表示：这一切不过是个梦，根本没什么可担心的，只要他醒过来就没事了。

Chris就在某种无法说清的矛盾心态下，迟疑了。那个人再次回来，这一次他规规矩矩地从床边捡起了睡衣，递给了Chris，Chris固然完全困惑着，但还是配合地穿上了那身尺寸合身但颜色和图案过于童稚的睡衣。他瞟了一眼那家伙，对方笑着握住了他的手，帮他（虽然Chris完全不需要帮忙）扣上最后一颗纽扣。

他的目光落在他们握在一起的手上，忽然愣住了，他们戴着同一款戒指，婚戒，这个念头跳出来，他们结婚了，Chris非但不吃惊，甚至还有几分麻木。

如果这个梦非要让他和一个男人发生性行为，和他睡在一个房间，当然它也可能会让他和这个男人结婚。这个发展真的一点也吓不到他了。

“要是我们就这么裸睡，到明天Justine闯进来就麻烦了，”他的丈夫——姑且这么算吧——说，Chris又被那个名字弄得一愣，“我不想再和我们的女儿解释一次为什么我们要光溜溜地睡觉了。这种糗事一辈子一次就够了。”

Justine，女儿，好吧，这个梦里发生的每一件事，Chris都无法理解，但它却又莫名其妙地以一种不由分说强行合理的方式在不断向前发展着。

一根手指挑起他的下巴，Chris愣愣地抬头，又被人凑过来啄了一口。“你又在想事情了，现在是半夜，没人需要思考，”那个人说，推了他一下，爬上床来，以八爪鱼的姿态把他牢牢地抱住了，“来吧，我需要你停止思考，睡觉吧。”

纯粹是出于尊敬这个梦境逻辑的角度，Chris才没有挣扎开。对方贴在他耳后打了个大大的呵欠，然后又是一个，Chris眼皮忽然也有几分沉重。

这只是一个梦，他模模糊糊地想，坚决地无视了身后那个过于温暖和真实的怀抱。因为只能有这样的一个解释，虽然他还是无法理解为什么自己会做这么一个古怪的梦，但明天，等他醒过来，一切就都会正常的。


	2. Chapter 2

五个小时后，Chris再次醒过来。他睁开眼睛，却又迷惑地发现自己并没有醒过来，或者说，并没有像他以为那样，从他昨晚入睡的那个地方醒过来。他依然在那个古怪的梦境里，在他身边还是躺着那个睡相不太好的男人，还过分地腿都横过来压在了Chris身上。

Chris下定决心，这个荒诞剧情他实在是受够了，这一次他一定要从这个可怕的地方逃出去了。他正把那个人一点点地从自己身上挪开，对方就醒了。Chris心里猛然升起一股不合理的恐惧，担心着那人会把他再拉回去，然后对他做一些……他们昨天晚上做过的事。但那个人只是贴在他背后咕哝了一句毫无意义的“今天不能再让她用点心代替早餐了”，干脆地松手滚到了床的那一侧去。

Chris迅速逃下床，离开了卧室。

然后发现他闯进了自己家里。

那当然不是一模一样照搬了他的房子，也比他自己会选择的居所要大得多（更适合两到三人的居住空间，他内心一个声音这么提醒道）。但所有家具、装饰品的陈设位置，连同每一样物品的摆放角度，都贯彻了Chris个人偏好的那些规则，除了整体色调和氛围要更明亮和开放些。如果Chris拥有这一栋房子，它无疑就会是这个样子。

一股妥帖的愉悦冲刷过他，Chris诧异于这个梦居然能深入到如此的细节。

他缓步走过去，终于看见了唯一一个和他的偏好冲突的地方，一个开放式的厨房。他多花了点时间，好奇地张望着周围，想知道为什么唯独这里是不同的。厨房的冰箱上还贴着一张表格，列印出儿科学会推荐的四岁儿童一天食谱，包括零食和点心数量。

身后传来一阵轻轻的碎步声，Chris转头，对上了一双明亮的大眼睛。

“早上好，”那个女孩说，声音还带着刚睡醒的绵软。她披着头发，看着不超过五岁。“今天我能吃煎蛋卷吗，我还要上面浇着草莓酱和酸奶。”

……听起来有点恶心。但Chris没说话，他忙着盯着她看，试图理清并跟上这个新变化，她是谁，为什么她会这么理直气壮地指定他来给她做早餐。

如果这个梦再发展下去，Chris需要一个完整的说明书，才能厘清自己在这个世界上的准确位置。

“爸爸？”女孩催促道，不解于他的全无反应。“我们要快一点啦，待会爹地就要起来了。我们去幼儿园会迟到的。”

爸爸，女儿，Chris恍然大悟，所有的线索都连起来了，这就是刚才那个男人对他嘀咕的意思。显然，在这个梦中世界，他在这个房子里的职责之一，就是负责给他的“家人”准备早餐，包括眼前这个四岁大的小人儿。

他快速地又扫了一眼冰箱上的早餐食谱，上面并没有提及这一样食物，但根据他在卧室里接收到的那个指示，只要不是点心都在可接受范围内。Chris觉得他可以从中做一个适当的妥协。

“煎蛋卷，可以。”他说，以为得到这个答复她就会走开了，但女孩眼巴巴地在原地不动，还对他扬起了两只小胳膊。Chris愣了好一会，才领会到她是想要他把她抱起来坐在吧台边的椅子上，好让她能清清楚楚地看见他会怎么做出她想要的煎蛋卷。

Chris犹豫着，把她小心地从两肋下拎了起来，放在椅子上。

结果证明Justine——当然她的名字一定会叫做Justine，昨天那个人已经提前剧透过他了——绝对是世界上最捧场的观众。他把蛋打散，加盐加调料，她就热烈拍手：“耶”；热锅下黄油，再倒入蛋液轻轻摇动，她又继续欢呼：“耶”。当Chris流畅地从蛋饼折起来，将它成功地翻到盘子里，她欢欣鼓舞的样子让Chris恍惚以为自己也许刚刚还不小心征服了世界。

他忽然有点不好意思，清清嗓子，把盘子推到她面前，“好了。”

那个男人走进来时，Chris还在努力想弄清楚这奇怪的感觉，为什么只是看着她心满意足地一口一口地吃着那份煎蛋卷，就让他心里莫名地洋溢着一股暖茸茸的感觉，他甚至都不认识她。

“早安。”一个明亮温和的男中音在他身后不到一米的距离响起。那人随即靠过来，在他面颊上轻快地贴了一下。Chris一动不动，他料想这个离奇的梦境世界的运行规则应该是这样的：当一个人已经把他身体的不止一个部分放进过你的身体，当然他也能在想对你表示亲近时不用征求你的同意。

他试着表现得更自然些，却可悲地失败了。幸好另外的两个人都没注意他，Justine得意地展示着自己已经吃完了早餐，又很可爱地打了个嗝，对方就笑起来，夸赞了她，又半嗔半喜地瞟了一眼Chris：“我呢？我就什么都没有吗？我昨天的表现难道不够好吗？”

Chris哑然，这个完全没进入他的认知范畴。对方看他一脸呆滞，便又笑了，没等Chris想这到底算是表示原谅还是……别的，那人已经带着Justine又走开了。Chris盯着眼前已经空出来的厨房发呆，等那两个人又出现在他面前，已经全副武装穿着得当，Justine也扎好了两个小辫子，但她撅着小嘴，看起来不是很高兴。

“我想要那种丸子头，我和我的朋友说好了一起的。”

“明天好吗？明天我一定给你梳丸子头。”男人哄她，轻推着她往外走。Chris非常庆幸自己不必介入这段对话。“我问了Anna的妈妈，她们今天也是老样子，你不会被大家排除在外的。好了，跟爸爸说再见，我们要走了。”

他们离开了。

Chris也终于能松了口气，但解脱之后随即而来的是巨大空白，他现在不知道自己该做什么了。Chris困惑地想，他从没有过这么漫长的梦境，说起来，他到底要到什么时候或做什么事才能让自己真正醒过来回归到现实中去？

一个人影鬼鬼祟祟穿过门前的草坪，门铃急促地响了。Chris开门，他的弟弟就站在门口。

上次Chris跟进他的行踪时，Braxton还在中东的某个地方忙着他神秘的“顾问”工作，但现在，他就在这里，吊儿郎当地穿着晨袍，仿佛刚从隔壁串门过来，对Chris的怔忡也丝毫见怪不怪，打了个招呼就从他身边挤进了门。

“怎么样？Solo没起疑心，对吧。我是不指望你能对他撒谎，但你至少转移了他的注意力吧。”

Chris没答，他低头捡起了一捆之前被人丢在门口的报纸，盯着上面的日期看了很久。

“Chris？怎么了？”他弟弟在他眼前挥着手，“你干嘛两眼发直，不会吧，他已经察觉到不对了吗？”

如果说还有Chris能确信在任何情况下都永远不会背叛他、可以信任的人，那会是他的父亲还有弟弟，还有Justine——更大的已经成年那个，不是会用大眼睛忽闪忽闪打动他来给自己做早餐的小的这个。

“Braxton，”Chris缓慢地说，“告诉我，我们当年在爪哇那个教练姓什么。”

“啊？你知道他没有姓，他是个婆罗门还是武士什么的，他们只有一堆名字加名字，我们总是叫他Raka——为什么你忽然问我这个？”

Chris不答，Braxton也习惯了，他轻易地跳过这个显然已经不会有下文的话题，自动走向厨房，鼓捣起Chris还没来得及发现的咖啡机，一面继续喋喋不休：“总而言之，我们也一致同意，有必要让Justine学会怎么保护自己。但他是绝对不会赞同你训练Justine，我们要做的就是先瞒着他，等过一阵子，他就会不得不接受，然后慢慢习惯了。”

Chris不认为这是一个好的说服方式，他看着他弟弟轻车熟路地操作着咖啡机，“你觉得——”他欲言又止：“我该去工作了。”

“哦，对，”Braxton说，“我就是过来确定一下你没有把我们的计划泄底。继续保持。回头见。”

他捧着马克杯施施然走了出去。Chris则深吸一口气，做好准备去逐一确认这个世界，包括十年里他错过的每一个细节。


	3. Chapter 3

他过了非常漫长的一天。

Chris首先去查了自己的工作，确认了他还在从事会计这一行，只是换了个身份，也换了地方。他的事务所于五年前在此地开业，如今已经有相当稳定的客户群。

他也查了他的婚姻情况，他确实在五年前就登记结婚了，房产登记信息也显示，他们不久便选择在这里定居。一年后，他们又收养了当时只有六个月大的Justine。

到此为止，Chris已经基本能确认这个世界不是一个梦，梦境不可能完美到给出五年滴水不漏的报表；这也不是一个精心设计的骗局，他已经从Braxton那里验证过了，唯一合理的解释，就是他不知怎么一夜间丧失了十年的记忆，完全忘记了这一切。

他那些危险的海外业务基本已经绝迹了，如今他所有的客户都在本地，有些人的孩子甚至就和Justine上同一个幼儿园。这也让Chris有点不安：他和这个地方已经建立了太过深入太过紧密的联系，家庭，丈夫，孩子，他——或者说十年后的他，已经变成了一个居家男人，不再像过去那样能够随时消失了。

但撇开这些不论，家庭生活才是真正棘手的地方，因为这从来不是Chris熟悉的领域。在他成长过程中，他父亲更多是把军队那一套直接延伸进了他们的家里。在他母亲离开之后，家庭那部分也就几乎不复存在了。

这个问题才刚过中午就显露了。他的秘书将一个电话转进来，无视了Chris早些时候给她的指示，让她取消今天的客户预约包括过滤所有的电话。他皱着眉看着电话，刚拿起来，那边就传来一个熟悉的声音。

“亲爱的，我在这里等了十五分钟了，打你的手机你也没接，你的秘书说你还在办公室，”Solo的声音中渗入一丝担忧：“一切都还好吗？”

“好，我只是，”Chris一时语塞，他离开房子时根本没带手机，他看着摆满办公室的文件。“只是工作上的事，对不起，我忘了我们要见面。”

“忘记什么事不太像你。”Solo说，只是陈述事实而非埋怨。Chris差点就想要对他坦白一切了，但他忍住了，没人会想要在结婚五年后忽然在电话里被通知说自己的丈夫变成了个陌生人。“没事就好，没关系，你忙吧。我们晚上见。”

Chris放下电话，想了想又拨了内线给秘书，“我平时中午都会出去见我丈夫吗？”

秘书反射性地敲了一下键盘，然后才说，“今天是周三，对，你们每周都至少出去进行一次午餐约会。”

这就是Chris现在最大的问题了。他不知道任何他们婚姻生活里的细节和默契，他也不知道对方期待他会怎么做，这些日常生活的点滴信息是无法像其他事情一样通过别的渠道去了解的。

让Chris尤为好奇的是，他的丈夫貌似在各个方面都有举足轻重的决定权，让十年后的Chris和Braxton都忌惮到宁可选择隐瞒也不愿意和他发生正面冲突。但从Chris能查得到的他的资料和履历上看，Solo只是一个普通人，现在他也只是一个非常普通的全职家庭主夫，一天里最重要的工作就是接送孩子上幼儿园，Chris根本看不出他们是怎么产生了交集。

除了他选择了和Chris在一起。Chris绝不会对自己的结婚对象使用欺骗的手段，他必然是对Solo全盘托出了所有的事，而Solo仍然留下来了，单就这一点就能看出他的丈夫绝对不是表面上那么无害。不过没关系，或早或晚，Chris总会找到答案的。

他在正常的下班时间回到家，发现Solo和Justine在厨房里，两个人看起来都很严肃，Chris从只言片语中拼凑出来事由，似乎是Justine想要偷吃饼干结果被逮住了。

“宝贝，我们把这个打印出来贴在这里是有原因的，”Solo说，示意冰箱上那张纸，那种耐心的语调只有人们试着说服特别顽固的孩子时才会有，“这个原因就是你。我信任你来决定自己什么时候吃零食和点心，但这里有一个上限，不能超过一天两次。”

“我今天在幼儿园只吃了一个小蛋糕。”Justine撅着嘴为自己辩解：“冰淇淋是Brax叔叔给我的，我没有问他要！”

“Brax叔叔有他自己的麻烦，我会去找他谈。但你今年已经学过算术了，你该知道，这就是一个简单的加减法，不管你有没有主动要求，都是两次。”

Justine气呼呼地鼓起了小腮帮。“这不公平！”她重重地踏着步子走开了。

“收拾好你的玩具然后就出来吃饭。”Solo在她背后喊道，全然不为所动。

然后他才转向Chris，“嗨。”笑意盈盈就好像已经忘记了Chris中午才毫无理由地放了他鸽子。

之前他太过震惊了，Chris直到此刻才忽然意识到一个事实，即他的丈夫其实是一个外表相当赏心悦目的男人。在那双迷人双眸的热切关注下，Chris莫名心虚，他讷讷道，“我很抱歉，中午的事。”

“没关系，用不着为了这种事道歉的，亲爱的，我们随时可以再补上。”Solo轻松地说，微微偏头看着他，“今天工作怎么样？听起来似乎是忙碌的一天。”

确实是忙碌的一天，Chris花了整整一天过了一遍他所有客户的文件。但他不能告诉他丈夫这个，不然他就要再解释为什么他要这么做。他含糊地点点头。

Solo继续道，“我记得往年这个时候通常事务所都没什么事的。今天有什么特别的事发生吗？”

Chris不知该怎么应对这种日常的闲谈，他习惯了如果他不答话大多数人就迫于那种沉默的压力而自觉转移到下一个话题。但Solo看起来似乎丝毫没感觉到那种压力氛围，他似乎也真的对Chris的这一天很感兴趣，Chris不由迷惑了，但很快想到，也许这就是婚姻生活，回到家里时人们会交流彼此的一天。

他迟疑了一下，“我有没有跟你说过，我有一个神秘的匿名客户，有点奇怪。”

“你不是那种会把工作带回家的男人，”Solo说，“怎么奇怪了？”

这也是Chris今天发现唯一一个不在本地的客户，更像他过去会有的那种客户。“他委托我为他在开曼群岛设立了一家离岸公司，用于开设匿名账户，我有全权授权管理所有资金交易。”

“这难道不是通常做法吗？”Solo说。看来他确实也清楚Chris另外那些危险的洗钱业务。

“我从来不为这种客户提供长期服务，并不安全，他是唯一的例外。”Chris解释道，Solo笑容扩大，鼓励他说下去，“最奇怪的是，在过去五年里，这个匿名委托人从没有要求我提供过任何对账信息，也没有对任何一笔资金交易提出过质疑。如果我想，我可以随时转走他所有的钱。他就像是一个不存在的鬼魂，我不知道他是谁，我也没有这个人的任何联络方式。这完全不合理。”

Solo抬抬眉毛，头顶上落下的灯光给他英俊如雕塑起伏的脸部轮廓打上了些许阴影，他似笑非笑地看着Chris。Chris忽然心里轻轻一跳。 

“你不知道这个人是谁，真的很有趣，”Solo慢吞吞地说，“我都不知该怎么说了：亲爱的，你正在看着他。”

“你是我的客户？”Chris愕然，“但这怎么可能，我查过你——”他及时刹住了。Solo看起来一点也不惊讶，也没有Chris预期里普通人会有的反应过度。

“你知道了。”这是Chris唯一能想到的结论。这个意外转折是他始料未及的。他面无表情地看着他的丈夫，Solo没被他吓到，反而若有所思。

“我确实觉得你今天怪怪的，先是忘了我们的约会，然后又是这个，不过更早应该是我们出门前，对吧。你是最不可能会忘记事的人。所以我中午之后打了个电话，拜托Brax帮忙接Justine回家，顺便问了一下他今天有没有和你见过面，聊了什么，他说你们回忆了一下当年在爪哇的愉快生活，但为什么你会忽然提起过去的事，除了你在试探他是不是记得？”他道，Chris不快地意识到，他此刻循循善诱的语调听起来就像刚才对Justine。“所以，亲爱的，既然我们都说到这份上了，你有什么事是想对我坦白的吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“你和爹地吵架了吗？”

Chris愕然地低头看他身边的女孩，Justine站在踩脚凳上，满嘴牙膏沫子，声音却很清楚。他顿了顿，女孩自己说下去。“在吃饭的时候你们都好严肃，爹地也不笑了。”

“……我们没吵架，”Chris说，“我忘记了一些事，但我不想说，所以他不太高兴。”

Justine思考着这个回答，显得很困惑。她仰起头咕噜咕噜地漱口，噗地吐掉牙膏沫后才说：“那么你今天晚上也要去那辆车里睡觉吗？”

“什么车？”

“就是后面车库里的车啊。爹地说你在那里更安心。每次你心情不好就去那里过夜，第二天就又好啦。有时候他以为我睡着了就会悄悄过去陪你。”她得意地对他挤眼睛。Chris伸手给她擦掉嘴角残留的一点沫子。

半小时后，他打开车库门，百感交集地看着他的房车被包围在婴儿车、婴儿床还有诸如此类的杂物堆成的小山中。Chris拉开车门进去，打开了灯，浏览着房车内部。这里显然经常有人来打理，一切井井有条，和他记忆中的毫无区别。

Chris走进去，拉开另一道门，并不吃惊地发现那个小型的军械库已经清空了，里面只孤零零地挂着几个瞄准镜和望远镜，还有一些地图。

“你的那些特别收藏在地下室里。”他身后一个声音说，Chris放下地图，Solo正靠在门边。“Justine有时候会跑进来车库里，有那些绝对不是什么友好育儿环境。”

“但你还是同意我留下全部的东西。”Chris说，虽然是陈述语气，其实是问句。Solo耸肩。

“是有一定的风险，总比看着你每天都焦虑失眠好。”Solo说，“但武器必须留在地下室Justine碰不到别人也看不到的地方，否则我们当初根本通不过领养家庭调查。”

他双脚换了个重心，笑容不改。“你打算跟我说今天到底出什么事了吗？”

Chris迟疑了更长时间。“我不认识你。”他诚实地回答道，“我也不记得所有这些事。”

Solo笑容立即消失了，快步走向前来，几步就走到了Chris面前，“是忽然间的失忆？你还记得最后一件事是什么？你感觉有什么异常的地方吗？有没有头痛？我们也许需要到医院去检查一下是不是过往的创伤引起的——”

他伸手想要检查Chris，几乎同时，Chris本能地向后退了半步，躲开了他的手。他没错过Solo眼中瞬间一闪而过的受伤。“我没觉得任何异常，我昨天晚上入睡前还在自己的房子里，还是十年前，醒过来就在这里，像是一夜之间，我忽然被人移动到了另一个——”

他忽然一震，他想起来了，那个女孩，她说要回报他，要给他一个礼物。

Chris怔怔地看着眼前的男人，Solo还在等他说完。

“你是那个礼物。”Chris缓缓说，“所有这些，这就是她的意思。你就是那个我想要的东西。”

Solo迷惑了一瞬，随即笑了。“虽然我不是很理解这是什么意思，但别在Justine面前这么说，她会抗议为什么你不想要她。上次她看了婚礼录像，还因为我们偷偷结婚没让她当花童生气了好半天。”

“你不是真的。她也是。”Chris告诉他，也是在对自己说，“我不知道这是怎么回事，但你不是真的。这些也都不是真的。”

“站在我的立场，我必须提出不同观点。”Solo开玩笑道，但马上意识到不对，上前支撑住Chris往下滑倒的身躯，稳住他，帮助他坐下来。

Chris浑身剧烈地颤抖，一股混乱而强烈感情突然淹没了他，夜间无数的细微声响忽然放大了无数遍倾覆过来。他眼前只有一片晃动的残影，不能听也不能看。他痛苦不堪，只想蜷缩起来，躲避开这个连呼吸的空气都变得尖锐刺人的世界。

有什么人在他耳边说着话，支撑着他，让他放慢呼吸，没关系，放松，你很好，你很安全，就放手让它过去。他在他耳边一遍遍地重复着，直到Chris的世界只有那个声音。

他眼前模糊晃动的世界一点点消失了，Chris聚焦回眼前的Solo，缓慢地低头望向他们握在一起的手。Solo轻轻叹息着，凑过来轻柔地贴了贴他的额头。Chris纠结在久违的强烈自弃和羞耻中，无法作声。

他们默默地挨着坐在地板上，过了好一会，Solo才说，“你今晚想要一个人待在这里吗？既然你不记得——”他摸了摸Chris额角的冷汗，“我可以去把床铺好。”

他想站起来，Chris反射性地握紧了他的手把他拉回去，Solo又仔细看了看他苍白无表情的面孔。

“还是你更想回房子里去？我们可以就只是睡觉，你不想谈这件事也没关系。”他试探着问，Chris摇头，过了几秒，又轻微地点了点头。

于是，Chris又回去了那间卧室，回到了那张床上，还换回那身睡衣。衣物上那股淡淡的气味有点似曾相识。他下意识地抬起胳膊，狐疑地嗅了嗅袖子，Solo从洗手间洗漱出来，看见他的动作就笑了。

“结婚五年，我终于找到了你最不反感的一种衣物柔顺剂。”他拉开自己那边的被子钻进去，很小心地没有越过他们之间那条隐形的界线触碰到Chris。

“我父亲认为不应该故意制造一个友好环境，那样对我没有好处，我必须像大多数人那样习惯忍受声音、气味还有光线。”Chris告诉他。他同时也意识到这个房间寂静得异样，显然是经过了专业级别的隔音处理。

“我不说逝者的坏话，我也不想评价你父亲做过的事是对是错。”Solo说，转身去关掉了灯，“但现在你是我的丈夫，我愿意怎么娇惯你是我的事。”

他们在黑暗里安静地躺了一会。

“我们是怎么认识的？”Chris说，这是他最好奇的事，“是因为业务关系吗？你一开始就是我的客户吗？”

“不是，唔，等等，你也可以这么说，但是是反过来的，”Solo说，“你才是我的顾客。是你付钱给我。”

Chris大惑不解地看过去，只看见Solo的模糊轮廓，“为什么我要付钱给你？”

“这就是一个特别复杂的故事了。”Solo含笑答道，“唔，还是一个非常昂贵的故事。”

Chris还是一点头绪都没有。“但我查过你的履历——”

“你查过我，然后什么也没发现？”Solo接过他的话，“实际上，如果你去问了Justine，你就会知道是怎么回事了。我离开之前那个行业时，你让她系统性地抹去和修改了所有相关文件和档案，所以，没错，我的个人履历如今干干净净，正直纯洁得像个童子军似的。”

“你之前的行业。”Chris重复，他越发感兴趣了：“是非常危险的工作吗？”

“如果你指的是我们认识那一次，那和危险完全没关系，”Solo说，Chris还想再问，他就十分刻意地打了个呵欠。“抱歉，亲爱的，已经太晚了，我明天还要早起做早餐，要送Justine去幼儿园，有什么事我们明天再说吧，晚安。”

但第二天还是Chris先起来了。

他一出门就遭遇了一次伏击。一个小身影扑腾着蹦上来，Chris眼明手快地在她被自己弹飞出去前把她拉回来。Justine还没站稳，又灵活地从他怀里滑了出去，Chris看着她冲向卧室方向，门后随即一阵闹腾动静。他下楼去准备早餐。这一次，他记得准备了三个人的份。

第三天，第四天，第五天，他依旧在同一张床上醒来。Solo没有再提起他那天奇怪的表现，还有他那之后的供认。Chris也没再去想这件事。他隐隐约约里明白，这一样看起来无比妥帖地符合了他所有期望的礼物，终究还是会有一个期限的，他能做的不过是在别人把它收回去之前，尽可能地多挽留它一秒。


	5. Chapter 5

每一天，Chris都更了解他丈夫一点。

Solo品味很好，总是衣着考究，但不知何故，他也容忍了Chris那些八百年不变的单调搭配。

他总是爱赖床，睡相也很差，每一天Chris醒过来总是发现自己身上挂着另一个人，有几次还有些让Chris更头皮发麻的东西，幸好Solo总能够自然地将他的尴尬和僵硬一笑置之。

他还有许多看起来完全不沾边的爱好和技能，诗歌、艺术，还会说好几国语言，对那些对手指灵活要求颇高的精细工作也极为擅长，他甚至还会一点武术，Chris合理地推测他应该也很了解枪械，因此也更加好奇起Solo过去的职业。

不像Chris总是感觉到自己与世界的格格不入，Solo无疑是在一个更奉行温柔关爱的家庭里成长起来的，在他身上总是弥漫着一股懒洋洋的令人放松的氛围，坦然而自信地掌控着生活的方方面面。就连Justine都一清二楚，到底哪个爸爸才是真正的一家之主。

“为什么我们不能告诉爹地这件事？如果他问我怎么办？”他们把那个小计划告诉了女孩，Justine不安地撅起了嘴：“到时候他会生气的。”

“所以我们才更不能告诉他。”Braxton眼也不眨地答，“他总是爱大惊小怪的，如果他问了，你就骗他说没事。”

“但爹地不喜欢我撒谎。”Justine还是很抗拒。

“拜托，你不说，他怎么能知道呢。”Braxton轻车熟路地哄着她，“要知道，你爹地过去也是个超级大骗子，论说谎这种事，他可是行家里手。”

Chris震惊地看他，Braxton翻了个白眼。“干嘛这么看我，你最清楚了不是吗？你们刚认识的时候，他对你说的那些事，没有一个字是真的，说来他还真适合干那一行——”他意识到Justine还在眼前，匆匆咽下了后面的话。“他总是什么都知道，难道你就不想看看我们能不能骗过他一次吗？”

“想！”这次Justine回答得响亮，Braxton咧开嘴，和她轻轻碰拳。

生活便在Chris隐约的预感中不动声色地向前挪移，终于到了周末这一天，从一大早就洋溢着一股慵懒糜烂的气氛。

Chris醒来时照例发现自己正被困在两条胳膊圈成的围城中，他动了动，也并不意外地感觉到那个怀抱收紧了。Chris看着外面大亮的天色，想起他今天不必上班，Solo也不必早起，但最奇怪的是Justine居然到现在都还没闯进来闹他们。

“Brax刚刚把她接走了，他有我们家的钥匙。”Solo在他身后打了个呵欠，似乎猜到了他在想什么，如此解释道：“我猜你也忘了这个：我们之前说好了，隔一段时间请别人帮我们带孩子一天。所以Brax今天带她去游乐园玩。这一整天就只有我们两个人了。”

Chris也记起来了，实际上游乐园只是个幌子，真正的目的是带Justine去试穿购买训练用的那些护具。怪不得Braxton都不担心Solo会反对他带Justine出去，Solo也还完全被蒙在鼓里，没有一点怀疑。

他不觉生出了浓厚的负罪感，Solo这时也觉察到了他的异样，把他转过来和自己面对面。

“今天你不太一样，”他半撑起身看他，Chris的视线落在他睡衣领口露出的锁骨处，沉默着不应声，“这几天来，你第一次没有急着从床上逃跑。”

被他这么一针见血地指出，Chris就更歉疚了。Solo完全有权利表达不满，这是法律赋予他天经地义的权利：向他的配偶要求性爱。

他勉强鼓起勇气和Solo对视。Solo却并不像他想象中那么不快，反而露出一个淘气的笑容。他抬手按在Chris胸前，手指把玩着他胸前的扣子。“我是不是能把这个理解为，你终于接受了你已经结婚的事实？”

Chris眼睁睁地看着那粒扣子很快就丢失了它本该坚守的阵地。Solo的手钻到了睡衣下面，有意无意地抚过他的腹部，那灵活的手指所过之处，就像在他身体上点起了一串隐形的火焰，Chris不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

更多的扣子被解开了，Solo向更下方探去，最终落在他已经兴奋勃起的部位，隔着衣物托了一把那沉甸甸的硬物。他喉咙里滚过一声低沉的笑，抬眼瞟向顿时变得面红耳赤的Chris，“不叫停的话，我就当这是个肯定答复了。”

他想要更深地探入其下，但Chris按住了他的手。Solo立即停了：“不要？”

Chris纠结不已，他不知该说什么好，他只是模糊地感觉到不对，因为Solo想要的显然是另一个人，那个人和他相识相爱，共同建立家庭，而不是此刻对这一切还在试探摸索、一无所知的他。他甚至不知道Solo为什么会选择留在他身边。

他犹豫着，还是问了：“你还是不想告诉我，我们是怎么认识的吗？”

Solo闻言做了个鬼脸，“我不说不是想吊你胃口，只是，情形实在有点尴尬，”他坦诚地说，“我都不知道，要是Justine有一天问我我们是怎么认识的，我们该怎么告诉她。”

“为什么？”Chris不解，Solo连Chris的那些危险工作都能淡然处之，还能有什么是能让他欲言又止的。“Braxton说你一开始并没有对我说真话。”

“他这么说吗？”Solo哼了声，他的手又回到了Chris胸前，懒洋洋地打着圈，Chris情不自禁地松了口气，“我不是想为自己辩护，但我当时确实在一个迫不得已的情势下，你也没给我多少选择。”他带着几分嗔意地瞟了Chris一眼，Chris被他看得心口又有点发紧。“总之，我就打算告诉Justine我们因为工作认识，然后在一起了。”

Chris狐疑地看着他，他很难想象Solo会和他过去的工作有什么关系，除了——

Solo爱抚过他的胸口，若有若无地扫过正中间的乳尖，Chris忽地一阵战栗，之前分心而软了一点点的阴茎又感兴趣地抽动了一下。这显然就是Solo的用意，他邪恶地笑了，朝下扫了一眼。

“我们还是先关注眼前这个问题吧，你是想要我礼貌地假装视而不见呢，还是转身过去等你自己处理？”他忽然想起了什么，对Chris露齿一笑，“嗯哼，有趣，你估计也记不得了，但很久之前我们也有一次类似的对话。”

“那一次的结局是什么？”Chris问，既困窘，又忍不住好奇。

Solo淡定地说：“因为你实在太顽固了，我怎么暗示你都不肯行动，所以最后我只好自己动手，把你推倒骑到你射了。不然等你主动，我们现在还是相安无事的室友关系呢。”Chris无法作声，被他这几句话描绘出来的场景弄得下身更硬了，Solo自然也发现了，他戏谑地捏了下他的下巴。“怎么样，想要我对你再强来一次吗？”

最终这一次黏黏糊糊的赖床活动还是Chris借故尿遁逃到浴室里结束了。他花了太长时间处理他的“问题”，等他下楼时，Solo已经做好了早餐，虽然从时间上更接近早午餐。Chris迎着他似笑非笑的双眼，只能顾左右而言他，Solo也就一笑，放过了他。

他们这一整天就在这种若有若无的暧昧氛围里度过。Chris修好了栅栏，又检查了一遍秋千，还去地下室清点了一遍他之前那些“特别收藏”。反观Solo，就比他要更放松得多，心安理得地享受不需要操心带孩子的一天。Chris中午走进客厅里，发现他还瘫在沙发上看着书，保持和他出去前同一个姿势变都没变。

“给你留个半个三明治。”Solo头也不回地抬抬手，指向厨房的方向，Chris经过他时停了停，捡起滚落在地上的一个靠枕，他的目光不由自主地停留了几秒。Solo仰头望他，嘴角一点点勾起来。

“怎么了？”

“我还以为你会出门，”Chris说，“你打算一天就在家里吗？”

“亲爱的，当全职家庭主夫的压力可是很大的，”Solo慢条斯理地说，把书倒扣在腹部，“我恐怕现在我唯一能承受的刺激冒险就是一本还过得去的侦探小说了。我们的生活这么平淡乏味，让你失望了吗？”

Chris摇头。神使鬼差地，他伸出手，意识到自己在做什么又触电般缩了回来。他说不清自己是怎么了，只是Solo就那么躺在那里，谈着他们的生活，实在太自然了，让Chris忍不住想要去确认他是真的，他就在触手可及的地方，活生生地思想着，呼吸着，属于这个空间，属于……他。

这念头让他恐慌，也让他渴望。

在他持续而沉默的注视里，Solo笑容转深，他眼眸也变得幽深，Chris不知道他都从自己脸上看出了什么。

“想加入吗？”他说，Chris眨了眨眼睛，Solo拍拍自己身边的位置，“我很乐于分享的。”

Chris莫名地吞咽一下，他一点也不信任自己躺在Solo而什么也不发生。“我还有花园里的工作没完成。”过了好一会他才说道。Solo耸肩，似乎并无所谓，又把书挡在自己脸前。

“随时欢迎你改主意。”

Chris从客厅落荒而逃，整个下午，他都坚定地待在花园里，让自己远离诱惑之源。但随着时间过去，夜晚临近，那个让他恐慌和渴望了一天的诱惑变得越来越具体，也越发无法躲避了。

到了晚上，Braxton也把Justine还回来了。Justine非常亢奋地跟他们描述着这一天发生的所有事，一旦这股兴奋劲消退，她就精疲力竭地打起了瞌睡，直接在晚餐桌上睡着了。Solo轻手轻脚地把勺子从她手里拿走，想把她抱上楼去，刚把她抱起来她就醒了。

“我还要再坐一次小火车……”她咕哝，看清了自己身在何处，又困倦地打了个呵欠。

“今天玩得非常开心吗？”Solo亲亲她脸蛋，Justine点头，把脑袋靠到Solo肩膀上。

“你和爸爸今天只能待在家会无聊吗？”她问道，“我也想要你们都来，可是Brax叔叔说不行。”

“我们今天在家过得一点也不无聊。”Solo向她保证，“我们可以下次再陪你去。”

Chris目送着他们上楼。他走向后院，最后检查了一遍，就打算返回房子里，那个木门却在这时发出吱嘎轻响，向里打开了。他回头，望见暗夜里一双眼睛。那个女孩站在外面，不知道已经在那里多久了。

“你好，Wolff先生。”她说，Chris缓缓挺直了身，“你们有一个很可爱的小花园，那是苹果树吗？”

“我现在已经不用那个名字了。”Chris告诉她，一直悬在半空中的那只靴子终于落地了，他心里不由矛盾地感觉到一丝平静。女孩闻言微微笑了，她的双眼在黑暗中闪着异样的光芒。“你是来收回这个礼物的吗？”

“当然不是，那就太失礼了，无论如何在这个时间你已经拥有它了。”她说道，“不过没错，你这个小小的试体验确实要结束了，否则你就没办法在正确的时间和地点里遇见他们了，不是吗？”

Chris下意识地回头看了一眼房子的方向，再转回头，女孩已经像来时一样突兀地消失了。

但那栋房子还在，那些窗户里还投射出温暖的光。楼梯上还有Justine的涂鸦，但房子里静悄悄的，没有一点声音。Chris一路走上去，心也在绝望中一点点沉底，Solo没在客厅，也没在卧室里，他就要接受梦醒的现实了，却又听见浴室里传来的动静。

他推开门，几乎丧失了再往前走的勇气，怕打碎了这个幻觉。Solo从镜子里投来询问的一瞥。Chris几步跨进去，从背后揽住他，Solo愕然失笑。

“怎么了？终于下定决心不躲着我啦。”

他漱了漱口才转过来，脸上还沾着湿漉漉的水迹，他身上同时混合了沐浴露和牙膏味、还有一点点婴儿爽身粉气味，闻起来温暖又真实，就像这个夜晚尾声的集合，像家。

Chris再也无法压抑自己的感情，紧紧地拥抱住了他。

“我一定会找到你的，”他说，“我保证，不管发生什么事，我都会再回到这里的。”

Solo微笑起来，他没有在意Chris突兀的表白，温柔地抚摩过Chris的脸颊，“不然你还能去哪里，亲爱的，认命吧，你早就跟我绑定了。”

就连此刻的温存也加倍地令人痛苦。Chris闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时Solo还在他眼前，也还在他怀里，坚定又温暖地回应他。

他用尽全力吻下去，放任自己沉陷于这一瞬间，假装它能够永不终结。

End


End file.
